


Mistletoe

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is grumpy in the mornings, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, Ronan is a sap, Soft Ronan, date day, nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Ronan and Adam have a date day
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 31 Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I made it to the second day! woo!   
> (and also have posted this about 170000000 times while I tried to work out how to add it to a series)   
> I'm not hugely happy with this one but didn't want to give up so soon into the challenge, minimal editing.

The snow was slowly drifting down but not with enough gusto to stick. Adam glared out of the window of the BMW. Ronan, noticing Adam’s sour mood, pulled into the drive through for the coffee shop. 

“What do you want?” he asked as they joined the queue. 

“To be back in bed, 's not even eight thirty yet.” Adam mumbled. Ronan and Adam had gotten out of bed early and dropped Opal at Fox Way on their way to a mystery location. Adam had taken to it grumpily, much to Ronan’s secret delight. Ronan smiled to himself as he ordered them both coffee. He handed Adam his and he took it wordlessly. “Always so concerned about the amount of sleep I get, yet the one weekend I can actually sleep in, and nope, it’s out of bed at the crack of dawn.” he mumbled, mainly to himself. Ronan glanced at him sideways. 

“We have an hour before we get there, why don’t you go back to sleep for a bit?” Ronan struggled to bite his tongue and not react to Adam’s bad mood but turned the stereo down to a background noise

An hour later, Ronan pulled into the christmas tree farm and parked the BMW. Adam rubbed his eyes and looked around. He pulled his coffee out of the cupholder and took a sip, cringing at the cold, bitter liquid.

“What are we doing here?” he asked Ronan. 

“Well, now that my boyfriend has had a nap and stopped being a grumpy asshole; we are going to have a lovely date day, starting with picking out our Christmas tree.” Adam was about to point out that an artificial tree would be cheaper, but he already felt bad about being grumpy. 

They’d managed to pick out the perfect tree and had driven back to The Barns to decorate it, whilst blasting Christmas music throughout the house. 

“Here,” Ronan handed the star to Adam. Adam looked down at it, a little in awe. 

“I’ve never put a star on the tree before, do it with me?” he asked. Ronan kissed his cheek and placed one hand on Adam’s hip, whilst the other gripped the star with Adam. Together they stretched to reach the top of the tree and settled the star at the very top. They stepped back to look at their handiwork, smiling proudly. 

“You know, Opal is out for the entire night, we could go back to bed like you wanted to this morning.” Adam returned the smile that Ronan was giving him and took his hand, leading him up the stairs. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as they reached the bedroom. Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan and kissed him deeply. “I’ve never had a real Christmas tree. I thought people were joking about the smell of them.” 

“I will do anything to give you every experience that you have had to miss out on.” Ronan stepped forward, kissing Adam again and forcing him to move backwards his legs hit the bed and he sat down. Adam broke the kiss again, 

“How about we concentrate on this experience right now?” 

Ronan laughed and pushed him back onto the bed, his hands were already at Adam’s waistband.

Ronan and Adam were both sticky with sweat and a little out of breath. 

“Have I mentioned how much I miss you when you’re at college?” Adam smacked Ronan’s bare chest. 

“I’m sorry that I was grumpy this morning.” Adam turned his face into the pillow, hiding the faint blush colouring his cheeks. “I really have enjoyed our day.” Ronan pressed a kiss into Adam’s shoulder. 

“Show me how sorry you are in the shower.” Adam turned to see if Ronan was serious, his face was deadly serious. “You’ve been gone for so long, my own hand isn’t as good as yours.” Ronan defended himself. Adam rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. 

“What do you want to do now?” Ronan asked as he and Adam dried off and got into some comfortable clothes. Adam thought for a second, 

“Nap.” he decided. 

“In bed, or on the sofa?” Ronan questioned. Adam eyed the bed sheets. 

“Perhaps the spare room.” Ronan nodded and followed Adam into the spare bedroom. He was a little tired himself and he’d never pass at the chance to have Adam in his arms. 

Adam stretched and turned around to face Ronan, who looked very guilty. 

“What did you do?” he accused. Ronan rolled his eyes. 

“What makes you think I did something?” 

“That face, and the fact that you, he who does not lie, didn’t answer the question.” Adam kissed Ronan quickly. “So I’ll ask again, what did you do?” 

“Hmm,” Ronan smirked, “well, I did my chores this morning, I picked out a Christmas tree and decorated it, then," he eyed Adam, "I did you.” He chuckled as Adam rolled his eyes at him and mumbled, 

“You know what I meant Lynch.” Ronan looked up at the sprig of mistletoe above them and kissed Adam. 

“Oh yeah, and when I woke up before you, I decorated the whole house in the metric fuck ton of mistletoe that I dreamed into existence.”


End file.
